Super Android 13
by SSJ2VEGETA
Summary: Goku and the family are going shopping for cloths so chichi can calm down. Later they stop at a food court and eat… little do they now on the other side androids 17 and 18 are killing there creator android 20! But deep within the walls of the android hang
1. A Usual Morning

**12:00 8/5/05 **

**SSJ2VEGETA's Corner:**

Ssj2vegeta: (to audience) Welcome, one and all to my first fan fiction and 2nd corner!

Goku: (to ssj2vegeta) so are you going to try to be as good as Chuquita?

Ssj2vegeta: (to Goku) yep, I am. (To audience) ok anyway this fiction is about the android 13 movie where androids are sent to kill goku!

Vegeta: oh great another kakay hater!

Ssj2vegeta: (to vegeta) actually, you too were a goku hater once.

Goku: "sniff" vegeta hated me? (Tail sagged down onto the floor)

Vegeta: (Tail sages too) goku I did not hate you per say, I was just really jealous of you being the first ssj and how a 3rd glass saiyan like you can beat a prince of all saiyans like me!

Goku: (cheers up) so veggie does not hate me?

Vegeta: yes I don't hate you, I could never hate you.

Goku: YAY! (Glomps vegeta) oh vegeta is so nice and soft... and warm too!

Vegeta: oh yea... ummm can you get off me please! (Pushes goku away)

Goku: ok!

Ssj2vegeta: … ok so anyway… ON TO THE STORY! (points downward)

…

…

Ssj2vegeta: ehhhh forget it!

Goku and the family are going shopping for cloths so chi-chi can calm down. Later they stop at a food court and eat… little do they now on the other side androids 17 and 18 are killing there creator android 20! But deep within the walls of the android hangout android 20 made a machine that thinks he's android 20 and creates 3 androids, android 13 android 14 and 15….

Vegeta: …did you have to give the whole plot! (Sweatdrops)

Ssj2vegeta: I wasn't it's a summery

* * *

"NO THAT'S MINE!" 

Goku and Gohan sweatdroped to see chi-chi and a group of ladies fight over a pile of cloths as they came up the escalator.

"Umm Gohan, why are they fighting over cloths?" goku said with a blank expression

"Because mom says shopping helps her calm down when we go training" Gohan explained

"Oh" goku said enlightened

"HAHA!" chi-chi exclaimed as she held up a pile of cloths. She then tossed them to a clerk and got out here credit card "WOOSH!" she threw the card like a Frisbee to the clerk, and the clerk caught it in time then swooped it through the machine. "Here goku make your self useful and hold these for me, also were going to get you new clothes to wear instead of those ratty old training GIs I see you in all day!"

"But chi-chi, my cloths I have on now I have on are comfortable!" goku pouted "besides I did not see veggie since yesterday we were going to have plans to spare!"

"FWOOSH!" vegeta teleported to goku

"Hi kakay" vegeta chirped

"Hi veggie!" goku chirped back

"Oh brother!" chi-chi sweatdroped "WHAT ARE YOU GOING HERE OUJI!"

* * *

(Both stared at ssj2vegeta) "umm why did you make me call him ouji its Chuquita's thing" they both said.

Ssj2vegeta: hahaha yeah you see, I was so used to reading Chu's stuff and I tried to use my own words but nothing else sounded better sorry

Vegeta and chi-chi: ah it's ok

Ssj2vegeta: good now back to the show!)

* * *

Vegeta: snickered "sorry Onna I'm here to visit my favorite peasant kakarot, because I missed him so much" rubs goku on the head "isn't that right kakay?" 

"Yep your right!" goku said as he wagged his tail.

"well goku I'm impressed, so far you did not hug the little ouji"

"if you want us to hug why not say so?" vegeta snickered as he hugged goku.

"veggie so warm!" goku gushed.

"ah hahahahaha yes, yes I am the prince of all saiyans is warm and strong! "

"Also stupid" chi-chi snickered to herself.

"That's enough out of you Onna!" vegeta steamed.

"Umm, guys I think we should go now a group of people are standing around us and are watching" Gohan said while pointing at a group of people behind them with cameras.

"Shows over shoo, shoo!" vegeta and chi-chi shooed them away.

"RUMBLE, RUMBLE, RUMBLE!" Goku's stomach exclaimed" guys can we eat now please I'm hungry."

"fine we'll continue after we eat, but first…" chi-chi turned to vegeta and pointed to him" you need to go"

"But chi-chi I don't want him to go!" goku pouted.

"FINE but once were done HE'S GONE AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM TILL TOMORROW OK? Chi-chi steamed out.

"Ok" goku said worried he might get in trouble.

L

A

T

E

R

As they all sat down a waitress game up.

"HELLO! My name is Sarah may I take your order" she chirped then looked at goku.

"I'll have a coke and a vegetable lomain with fried rice and some fish too please!" goku chirped back.

"Ok… and you?" she looked to vegeta.

"Ok ill have the same as him minus the fish" vegeta replied.

"Ok… what about you little boy" she gushed at gohan.

"Same as dad please" gohan pointed to goku.

"Ok… last but not least, you" she said in a sing song voice and pointed to chi-chi.

"I'll have the same as him, but with an ice tea please." pointing at vegeta weakly, The waitress then nodded and wrote all orders down.

"Ok will be back with you in a sec" she chirped then walked away.

"Hehehehehe" vegeta snickered" I thought you did not like me but you pointed at me" he snickered more" I'm surprised you did not point at goku when we ordered.

Chi-chi's face flushed" CAN IT OUJI!"

Vegeta continued to snicker.

* * *

**3:00 8/6/05**

Ssj2vegeta: (to audience) well there you have it see you next time when the action starts to lift off

Vegeta: WHAT! That's all!

Ssj2vegeta: yep sadly that's all otherwise I would be up till 5 in the morning I got carried away!

Vegeta: fine, I'll let it slide this time, but next time please make it longer please!

Ssj2vegeta: ok I will bye everyone I hoped you liked it!

Vegeta: bye and please don't come back!

Goku: (gasps) veggie that's not nice ssj2vegeta is working hard on this story he's trying to make it good (glomps ssj2vegeta) he did not mean it

Ssj2vegeta: its ok I forgive him I think he's feisty because I'm new

Goku: yea, maybe.

Vegeta: What I am not feisty! (Grumbles)

Goku: there, there (pats vegeta on the shoulders.z0

Ssj2vegeta: (to audience) Bye all please come back (waves)

Goku: bye.

Vegeta: bye! (to ssj2vegeta) please don't take the comment I said seriously.

Ssj2vegeta: don't worry I wont.


	2. The Battle Begins

**12:00 8/5/05 **

**SSJ2VEGETA's Corner:**

Ssj2vegeta: (to audience) nice to see you again, this is my 2nd chapter and 3rd corner

Goku: YAY! (Goku chirped)

Vegeta: augh! Please make this one longer, OK?

Ssj2vegeta: ok I will (ssj2vegeta winked)

Goku: can we start now please? I'm really enjoying the story (Goku chirped while holding a bag of popcorn and some Pepsi, while wagging his tail)

Vegeta: ummm where'd you get the popcorn and Pepsi?

Goku: upstairs…

Vegeta: (sweatdroped) can you please tell me where?

Goku: in the kitchen! (Goku chirped)

Vegeta: (Sweatdroped and getting annoyed) gee thanks, and don't start the story with out me!

(Vegeta runs upstairs)

Goku: hehehe, I forgot I had 2, oh well… (To ssj2vegeta) want some?

Ssj2vegeta: umm sure (ssj2vegeta grabbed the large bag of popcorn, and can of Pepsi.

(Vegeta come back down with popcorn and a can of soda only to sweatdrop)

Vegeta: WHAT YOU HAD 2 BAG AND CANS! (Vegeta steamed)

Goku: (scratches back of head) hehehe yeah sorry I forgot

Vegeta: (sweatdroped) … fine ill take that answer kakarot

Goku: Veggies want a hug?

Vegeta: no kakarot "veggie" does not want a hug

Goku: (sulks) well ok, (turns to ssj2vegeta) ssj2veggie want a hug?

Ssj2vegeta: ah no…

Goku: (sniff)

Ssj2vegeta: fine (gives Goku a quick hug) there, OK now time for the story!

Goku and the family are going shopping for cloths so chi-chi can calm down. Later they stop at a food court and eat… little do they now on the other side androids 17 and 18 are killing there creator android 20! But deep within the walls of the android hangout android 20 made a machine that thinks he's android 20 and creates 3 androids, android 13 android 14 and 15….

Ssj2vegeta: so you feeling better, Goku?

Goku: yea I'm ok now

* * *

"Mmmm, this food is good" Goku chirped. 

The other finally arrived to the food court

"Hi! Trunks, hi roshie, hi krillin, hi Oolong, how was the show?" Goku chirped.

"Oh we got there to early and waited in line for hours!" krillin groaned

"Yeht putis" vegeta snickered in saiyiga

"Ho ieggev eb eice, yeht detiaw ni enil rof os gnol" Goku replied to vegeta

"Enif, ll'I eb doog" vegeta sighed

"SPEAK ENGLISH PLEASE!" chi-chi huffed at the 2 saiyans.

"Ok chi-chi we will" Goku chirped

L

A

T

E

R

"Is this the place?" android 15 asked 14

14 scanned the place "yes it is" he smirked in victory

"Hey 15 I'm feeling like a dare devil and want to just fly up there, smash through the windows in get inside"

"Fine let's do it" 15 replied

They both flew up to the mall

"hehehehe, here's you last coarse of the meal" he said the blue up the food court

Goku, Gohan, vegeta, trunks, and krillin, saved a lot of people from the food court

"Gohan, trunks, vegeta, krillin, take all these people some place safe while I go check this out.

"K!" Gohan, vegeta, trunks, and krillin placed the people down. Vegeta and trunks flew near goku.

"I can't sense any KI here, what about you 2?" Goku looked at the 2 who were looking up at something.

"Androids…" vegeta gritted his teeth

The then flew at each other and did battle, but the android kept knocking them into buildings.

"Hey, let's take this out of here and battle it out there" Goku yelled worried about people's safety

"Fine by us" 14 and 15 grinned.

Then they all flew off

"I'm helping dad!" Gohan said, flying off before chi-chi could say anything

"I'm going of after him" krillin said, and then blasted off as well

When they got there, the others where fighting already,

"HEY! You 2 punks come here"

Gohan and krillin turned around to see android 13

"So what you kiddies doing here?" android 13 smirked.

"Uh… we were watching" Gohan replied, scared

"What's the matter, SCARED?" android 13 smirked" I can't have trash like you lying around here so you can take up space… NO I WONT!" he powered up and cracked his knuckles.

He flew at the 2 and started punching and kicking them. Gohan got out of the way and did a masanko ha at the android, but it did not work

Gohan hovered in shock

* * *

**3:00 8/6/05**

Ssj2vegeta: well there's the end of that. See you next chapter.

Vegeta: ALRIGHT! The battle's starting to pick up! (Pumps fist in the air)

Goku: why did that jerk have to ruin a good meal? I could have had 2nd (Goku frowned)

Vegeta: hey at least you still have me. (he hugged Goku)

Goku: oh veggie is so nice and warm. (sinks in deeper)

Ssj2vegeta: goodbye (waves) you'll love next chapter.

Goku and vegeta: bye.

Vegeta: wait I thought you said this one would be longer.

Ssj2vegeta: don't worry the next one is long.


	3. The Four Super Saiyans

**1:00 8/7/05 **

**SSJ2VEGETA's Corner:**

Ssj2vegeta: (to audience) nice to see you again, this is my 3rd chapter and 4th corner

Goku: YAY! (Goku chirped)

Vegeta: will I win this time?

Ssj2vegeta: I can't tell you! (Says in a sing song voice)

Vegeta: (pouts) why not

Ssj2vegeta: because than there would be no point in reading this

Vegeta: (pouts) oh

Goku: Let's start!

Ssj2vegeta: ok

Goku and the family are going shopping for cloths so chi-chi can calm down. Later they stop at a food court and eat… little do they now on the other side androids 17 and 18 are killing there creator android 20! But deep within the walls of the android hangout android 20 made a machine that thinks he's android 20 and creates 3 androids, android 13 android 14 and 15….

* * *

Android 13 looked up and snickered.

"GOHAN!" Goku yelled then flew over, and started attacking 13, only to have 13 teleport behind goku and slam goku into the floor. Goku got up uneasy and started pounding on 13's chest, only to be kicked in the chest.

Goku started to cough up blood, and then lay down for awhile, while 13 started to charge an attack

"FATHER" gohan yelled as he flew down, he grabbed goku and threw him out of the way, only to help 13 and kill someone… KRILLIN!

Gohan looked at the dead krillin and started to get enraged," I… am so sorry krillin… I... I did not know you where there… I'm so sorry… I'LL AVENGE YOUR DEATH!" gohan's hair started to rise, his eyes turned green, and his hair turned yellow

Vegeta, goku and trunks only gasped at the young ssj

"GOHAN!" goku yelled proudly "you're a super saiyan!"

"I am?" gohan looked down at the ice" I AM!" gohan then looked up at the scared 13 "YOU!" gohan shouted pointing at 13 "I'LL AVENGE KRILLINS DEATH!" gohan screamed then started pounding on 14 and 15 and blew each up

"Alright gohan" goku cheered gohan on then went ssj too, then flew up to him

"Yeah gohan, Just like the future!" trunks joined in then went ssj as well

"I can't believe this" vegeta murmured, then went ssj, and joined him

"HAHAHAHAHA, BRAT YOU ONLY HELPED ME!" 13 snickered then absorbed 14 and 15

"NO!" gohan shook his head in defeat

"Its ok gohan you did you best, I'm proud of you" goku patted gohan on the back.

"ENOUGH CHAT LETS FIGHT!" he flew at them

They all kicked and punched him, yet they all failed

L

A

T

E

R

"GUYS, I have a plan!" goku said suddenly and got the rest of the ssj, "ok let's all do a kamehameha together! We can beat him"

"Umm kakarot there's something wrong with that… never mind we all saw it, ok well do it" vegeta said

"K good on the count on… 1… 2… 3… GO!" goku exclaimed.

They all got in a kamehameha stance "KA… MEH… HA… MEH… HA… MEHAMEHA!" the said at once, causing a bright blue beam going towards android13 and blowing him up.

"WE DID IT!" they all cheered and reverted

"Now let's go home!" vegeta said tired

Then they all blasted off into the distance

* * *

**2:00 8/8/05**

**THE END**

Ssj2vegeta: well, how you like it now vegeta?

Vegeta: wow I helped win didn't I? YES! I DID DEFEAT HIM! HAHAHAHAHA (vegeta gloated)

Goku: no we won together (goku hugged vegeta)

Ssj2vegeta: well goodbye

Goku and vegeta: goodbye


End file.
